1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for processing system-related events in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for processing system-related events generated in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal refers to a device which a user can carry. An exemplary portable terminal is a mobile phone. Recently, mobile phones have been developed that provides additional functions in addition to the original phone function. Exemplary mobile phones having additional functions include a camcorder phone having a camera module, a TV phone on which TV can be watched, an MP3 phone by which MP3 (MPEG 3) music files can be listened, a DMB phone by which satellite broadcasts and/or terrestrial broadcasts can be watched. The trend in mobile phone development is to have additional functions capable of processing multimedia data.
Portable terminals having various additional functions generally include a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) unit. Further, there is a trend in mobile phone development to have various display methods displaying the various functions and states of the portable terminal so that they can be more easily recognized. Accordingly, portable terminals have been developed that are capable of displaying various kinds of user data. The types of user data currently displayed in portable terminals mainly include visible user data such as a picture data, a character, an animation, or the like. Further, there is a trend in which avatar image data is being used more often in the portable terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device and a method for processing system-related events generated in a portable terminal.